


Fuego

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la fiesta hay que calentar el espíritu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> El que dijo que la noche es pa' dormir  
> jamás toco algún timbre y a correr  
> no sabrás de los regresos sin partir  
> ni sabrás lo que te acabas de perder.

Esa noche era una de las más heladas que Puck había sentido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y no se explicaba cómo después de tantas horas sudando tras la barra podía ahora salir a la calle sin que el sudor se le congelara en la piel.

 

Sacó un cigarro y buscó en sus bolsillos por un encendedor, sin recordar que lo había perdido en la mañana. A su alrededor algunas personas todavía salían del club, la mayoría en grupos o parejas, mientras que él se congelaba solo con su cigarro.

 

Un tipo, chiquito y de pelo crespo como sería el suyo si es que no lo rapara, parecía esperar a alguien sentado junto a la puerta. Se acercó a él mirando la manera en que los pantalones se ceñían a sus muslos y la manera en que su camisa (que si bien le hacía ver como si se vistiera con la ropa del papá) no le daba más años sino que sólo le marcaba músculos que debían venir de ejercitarse mucho. Con todo y eso, el tipo parecía estarse congelando.

 

Puck se sentó a su lado, le miró durante un par de segundos antes de pedirle fuego, a lo que el chico contestó que no fumaba.

 

-¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de este antro? Te aseguro que en mi casa te calentarás rápidamente-dijo Puck, con una sonrisa que le funcionaba el 95% de las veces.

 

-Lo siento, espero a un amigo.

 

-También puede venir, si así quiere.

 

-Lo siento, en serio no podemos.

 

-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo Puck, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizás otro día, trabajo aquí, así que ya sabes dónde encontrarme si es que quieres ser malo.


End file.
